The invention relates to a bone plate including a plate member with a through-hole and a disk that is rotatably supported in the plate member and extends into the through-hole. The disk comprises a slot that is configured to allow inserting a bone anchor and displacing the bone plate relative to the bone anchor in a guided manner. The bone plate permits alignment and/or reposition of the bone plate after temporary fixation by the bone anchor extending through the slot into the bone.
A bone plate allowing temporary repositioning is described in US 2014/0324108 A1. The bone plate includes a first slot oriented along a longitudinal axis and a slider longitudinally displaceable along the first slot, said slider including a second slot oriented transversely to the longitudinal axis. The bone plate can be longitudinally and rotationally adjusted and in addition permits a temporary repositioning of the bone plate laterally, along an axis transverse to the longitudinal axis.